


O Homem-Lobo

by flyn1mbus



Series: O Camponês e o Lobo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The Hale Fire, a historia de Derek, incendio, passado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyn1mbus/pseuds/flyn1mbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A história de como Derek Hale se tornou Sourwolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Homem-Lobo

**Author's Note:**

> Então eu estou de volta e sim isso se tornou uma série. eu ainda não tenho nada muito planejado, algumas ideias aqui e ali.  
> Essa história é curta e consideravelmente explicativa, mas eu acho que gostei.

Sourwolf nem sempre foi seu nome. 

  
No passado ele não era amargo ou zangado, ele não se afastava do que lhe fazia sentir vivo. No passado ele não sufocava a faísca em seu peito. O fogo não era seu inimigo. Ele queimava em sua alma e acendia seus olhos.

O mantia vivo. 

Mas desde a noite em que o fogo havia passado ser seu inimigo ele havia encontrado um novo nome verdadeiro. Um nome que agora refletia seu novo eu. Antes daquela noite triste, sua família lhe chamava de Derek.

Derek Hale era o filho mais velho de uma alcatéia de lobos-homens, e ao contrário do que as pessoas pensavam, eles não eram seres sanguinários a procura de gargantas para rasgar. Derek era doce e alegre, e seu sorriso fazia qualquer um se render. Ele era gentil e amava sua família mais que o mundo.

  
Ele nunca mais foi chamado assim depois de tudo. E ele meio que achava que fazia sentido desde que ele já não era o mesmo. Ele não se lembra das primeiras horas depois de encontrar sua casa em chamas e sua família morta. Ele só se lembra de correr e correr. Correr por dias ou foram apenas horas? O tempo havia parado de fazer sentido naquele momento.

  
A floresta passava pelo recém nascido Sourwolf, mas seus olhos não enxergavam as árvores ou os animais assustados que haviam saído para espiá-lo. Seus olhos só viam as chamas e seu nariz só sentia a dor, mas ele já não tinha certeza se era sua própria ou de sua família. Seu peito batia tão forte como se seu coração quisesse rasgar a pele. Ele próprio havia pensado que talvez fosse melhor, afinal.

  
De qualquer maneira, quando o homem-lobo finalmente parou de correr e caiu sobre o chão desconhecido ele não sabia onde estava, ele só sabia que estava longe de casa. E então lhe ocorreu: _eu não tenho mais casa._

 _  
_E no momento em que esse pensamento cruzou sua mente foi como se algo se quebrasse (ele próprio).

  
Ele não passava de um monte de pedaços sobre folhas secas. Seu coração doía, parecia grande demais para caber em seu peito. Ele iria explodir? Entrar em combustão? Não, pior. Ele continuaria batendo. 

Derek desejou morrer naquele momento, ele desejou estar com aqueles que amava, seus pais e suas irmãs.

  
Era tudo sua culpa, ele havia sido estúpido e imprudente e agora todas haviam ido embora e Derek ficara para trás sem ter pra onde ir, sem ter para quem ir. 

De repente ele se sentiu sozinho, como se fosse o único no mundo. Mas, não era? Ele não estava por si só? Se tivesse forças talvez ele estivesse praguejando e rugindo pela floresta. Mas agora ele só estava cansado demais. Depois de três dias Derek caiu em um sono inquieto cheio de figuras que gritavam seu crime em meio a uma floresta incendiada e quando ele acordou seu nome já não era mais o mesmo.

  
Sourwolf abriu seus olhos e sentiu todo seu corpo dolorido e por um segundo se esqueceu de onde estava e do que havia acontecido, mas então como um tiro ele foi atingido pela realidade e era como se a dor de perdê-los se reerguesse.

Sua cabeça pesou e sua visão escureceu. Há quantos dias estava ali? Ele não sabia. O tempo havia parado funcionar então. Não havia pelo que esperar, não é?

 _O que eu vou fazer?_   Era tudo que passava por sua mente. O vazio lhe torturava, a falta de respostas o matava. Ele não tinha mais ninguém neste mundo e a floresta não era realmente um lugar tão amigável assim.

  
Sourwolf tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não lhe obedeciam. Olhou a sua volta e descobriu que se encontrava sobre o tronco de um velho carvalho.

Árvores gigantes cresciam a sua esquerda e direita. Ele nunca havia estado aqui antes. Ele não reconhecia esses cheiros e ele nunca se sentiu tão estranho na floresta como agora. 

  
 _O que ele era?_ A resposta permaneceria sem resposta por muito tempo.

  
Sourwolf fechou os olhos e respirou. Isso o fez sentir um milésimo melhor ele respirou de novo e de novo e então pela primeira vez ele sentiu o cheiro que se imprimiria a si mesmo no futuro. Ele sentiu a canela e o mel. Ele sentiu a maçã e mais uma coisa. 

Derek, ou melhor, Sourwolf não estava mais sozinho, pelo menos não desse momento em diante.

**Author's Note:**

> Então é isso.  
> Me desculpem pelos erros, não tenho beta (mas procuro por um, alguem?).  
> Haverá outras partes, por favor reviews, elas realmente são importantes.


End file.
